Frolicking the Enemy
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: During the aftermath of Aizen's defeat, Renji is sent to confirm the deaths of several Espada. What he finds is a badly injured but alive Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Things...progress from there. RenGrimm, RenjixGrimmjow


Renji sighed heavily, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. It was really strange how sunny it was here. The news of Aizen's defeat and Ichigo's loss of powers was still fresh, but as a shinigami he had work to do. Although in general Soul Society kept its distance from dealings in Hueco Mundo, the defeat of Aizen made them sort of temporary arbiters. Yamamoto Soutaichou informed all the captains of special orders: for the sake of the balance of souls, they were to clear up Aizen's mess and restore order in Hueco Mundo. Temporarily, they were not allowed to kill any hollows or arrancar there unless they were attacked. The only exceptions were Espada, who were to be killed, imprisoned, or worst of all, given to Kurotsuchi Taichou for experiments, depending on the situation.

Renji had been sent to confirm the deaths of a few Espada who were known to have fallen just outside Las Noches. He remembered their faces, but honestly couldn't remember their names. He was also really bored. Since the enemies in question were dangerous, more than any lower-level officer could handle, but there was also very little chance of danger, Renji had been sent alone. In other words, his job for today was walking, alone, in the sand and the sun, all day until he found some dead bodies.

He let out a big sigh. "I do love my job. Yes. Of course I do," he muttered, as if trying to convince himself of the fact.

He had been walking for about three hours when he accidentally kicked something underneath the sand. He stopped.

When he knelt to inspect it, his eyes widened. He leapt backward in a very un-manly fashion, and later pretended that he didn't shriek a little. It was a foot.

Fortunately, it was also attached to a body, though dead or alive he couldn't tell. He brushed the sand away until the shape became clear. He sighed. He recognized it. From what Orihime had said, this Espada was badly beaten by Ichigo, and dealt a finishing blow by another Espada. Yes, Renji decided. He did prefer being a shinigami, if the alternative was that.

Just in case, he crouched by the arrancar's head to check for signs of life, although he doubted anything could survive all that, plus being left out here in the sun for several days.

When he did, a clawed hand grabbed his wrist.

His eyes widened, and he reached for Zabimaru with his left hand. However, there was little need. Yes, this poor creature was alive. But from the trembling and weakness in his grip, and the desperation in his eyes, he was not long for this world.

And yet, Grimmjow Jaggerjack snarled up at Renji as if he could kill him at any moment. "Shi…" he rasped, clearly on the verge of death, "Shinigami…"

"Yes, shinigami," Renji agreed, playing along. "I'm here to guide you on your way."

The arrancar coughed. "Shut…up," muttered Jaggerjack. He tried to pull himself up to his elbows, but they slid from underneath him and he lay, panting in the sand. "I'll…kill you…"

Renji's eyes narrowed. To his own annoyance, he really liked that kind of unyielding stupidity. And the arrogance of a half-dead arrancar, on the losing side of a war, that there was even a chance he might beat Renji in this state. Renji found himself slightly moved. Still, he had a job to do.

"I have to do something with you, though to be honest you're the one who gets to decide what that is."

The Espada's stark blue eyes glared up at him.

Renji tried not to feel pity. "I can take you to prison. Normally Soul Society would never imprison an arrancar, since it's trapping a powerful soul in a corrupted state-"

The great cat seemed about to leap up and scratch his eyes out, his glare was so intense.

"-but since your leader tried to upset the balance of the universe, and nearly succeeded, there is the possibility that your souls are just too dangerous to be set free. So, it's that, or become a research subject for Kurotsuchi Taichou. Or I could kill you now. Personally, I would pick the third option, but that's me. Well, what do you think?"

The espada growled. "I…think…" Suddenly, he pulled Renji's arm towards him. He sank his teeth into Renji's forearm.

Renji sighed. "Hey. That's doing you no favors."

Grimmjow growled again and sank his teeth deeper, though he was still too weak to do any real damage.

Renji watched him for a time. The espada was beautiful, he had to admit. More importantly, he had the kind of eyes that flashed with incredulity, uncontainable eyes. A lot like Kurosaki Ichigo in that respect, but much less reasonable. Renji definitely didn't hate that. All in all, he decided he couldn't find it in himself to kill the creature, even if that was a mercy. With another sigh, he scratched the back of his neck. He was considering doing something stupid.

"Hey. Let go for a second."

But all the espada did was glare at him.

Renji rolled his eyes. "All right, stay like that then. Just listen. Can you hide your reiatsu?"

The grip on his arm loosened a little. Jaggerjack gave him a questioning look.

"Call it a whim. I just don't like to see an injured man sent to his death. Or torture, as the case may be."

Grimmjow snarled. He released his arm, only to say, "You think…I…want…pity…from…" Before he could finish, the espada slumped into the sand, lost to the world.

Renji glanced at the teeth marks in his arm, then at the near-dead man at his feet. Then, he brushed himself off, and lifted the espada into his arms.

When Grimmjow awoke, he finally felt cool. He had been burning in the sun, dying and unable to move, but now he felt fine. He was still heavily injured though. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Above him, he saw a moist, rocky ceiling. He was still laying on sand, but there was a blanket beneath him. He realized he was in a cave. How did he get here?

He tried to sit up, but his injuries only allowed him to prop himself on one elbow. Just as he did, a shape entered the cave. His eyes widened.

"Ah," said the red-haired shinigami, looking almost amused. "You're up." He dumped something on a rock near the entrance. "I brought food. Well, I think these are edible. Do arrancar eat?"

Grimmjow snarled. "Are you stupid? We consume spiritual energy. We have no need to eat as long as we stay in Hueco Mundo."

"Hm," said the shinigami. "Well, more for me, then."

Having said this, he approached Grimmjow. Grimmjow tried to move away, but his muscles were not obeying him. He hissed in annoyance.

"Calm down. I'm just seeing to your wounds. And you'd better stay the hell still, kidou is not my specialty. There's a possibility I could make it worse."

"Then don't do it!"

But the shinigami gently lay him back on the ground, and raised his hands above the worst wound on Grimmjow's chest. Slowly, the area began to glow green, and Grimmjow felt some of the pain starting to fade. He closed his eyes, and within moments, he lost consciousness again.

This time, he woke to find the shinigami sitting beside him, watching a fire that he had apparently built while Grimmjow was sleeping. He sat up on his elbows, and found his pain and weakness to be much improved. He glared at the shinigami.

"What do you want?" he asked, flatly.

The shinigami considered. He was munching on one of the smaller, strange animals that roamed Hueco Mundo. "I don't know. Like I said, it was just a whim. Why? Should I have given you to Kurotsuchi Taichou instead?"

Grimmjow glared. "You're a fool. As soon as I'm able, I'm going to kill you. You must know that."

"Renji," said the shinigami.

Grimmjow frowned. "What?"

"It's not 'you'. My name is Abarai Renji. But I think you should call me by my first name. Otherwise it would be weird."

"Right. That's the weird part."

Abarai Renji smiled down at him. "Sorry, I missed your name."

"Why do you want it?"

The shinigami blinked. "It's inconvenient to just keep calling you 'you'. Unless you want to go back in the sand, you'd better tell me."

Grimmjow's mouth seemed to form a permanent snarl around this shinigami. "It's Grimmjow Jaggerjack. You can call me whatever the hell you want. It doesn't matter, since I'll be killing you soon anyway."

Renji smirked. "Guess I'd better watch my back," he murmured, and took a bite of the animal.

Grimmjow was frozen with rage. What right did a low-level shinigami have to mock him? He had an idea, and wondered if he had enough energy to do it. Discretely, he raised his hand and directed it at the shinigami's exposed back. He gathered spirit energy to him. It would not be strong, but maybe strong enough to kill him if he caught the shinigami by surprise.

He fired the cero. He saw rocks crumble in the back of the cave, but when the dust cleared, the shinigami was still there, munching on his dinner. He had clearly dodged it with time to spare. He finished his dinner and brushed his hands together to clear off any residue. Then, suddenly, he slammed his hands on either side of Grimmjow's head and glared down at him.

"I don't like it when people are ungrateful," said the shinigami, with a proud smirk. "So, I just decided that every time you do something like that, I'm going to punish you."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Punish me? I look forward to it. You shinigami have no concept of agony. What you consider punishment, I might see as a vacation. So go ahead."

Renji smirked. But to Grimmjow's shock, he grabbed the back of Grimmjow's neck. The next moment, the shinigami forced a powerful kiss on him, and there was nothing he could do.

Grimmjow's eyes were like saucers. For many moments he could not comprehend what was happening, and then a sick feeling began to sink into his gut. He did not want this. He struggled to get out of the shinigami's grip, but the current difference in strength was too great. He was going nowhere. He growled. Instead, he clamped his teeth down on the shinigami's lower lip.

Finally, the shinigami drew away. Unfortunately, his expression as he did this only contained more amusement. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "You have no idea how much I love that kind of idiocy."

Grimmjow spat in his face, anger rising up in his chest. "Choke on it," he snarled.

Renji yanked his head back by the hair and forced his mouth open for another deep kiss. Grimmjow struggled, enraged that a shinigami had such power over him. But gradually that rage turned into a strange warmth in his gut. The shinigami ravaged his lips, sticking his tongue deep inside Grimmjow's mouth, and slowly he lowered his hips over Grimmjow's. All of this combined with Grimmjow's anger to make him very strange and hot.

He suddenly reached up and grabbed the shinigami by the hair, pulling him slightly away. The shinigami smirked at him. Grimmjow felt a twitch of his own lips into a half-smirk. Then, though he could hardly believe it himself, he lolled out his tongue to lick a long trail from the shinigamis chin to his top lip. There was a moment when both men stared at one another. All of a sudden, they fell on each other, tearing and biting like animals in heat.

Though his body was weak, Grimmjow could not believe how much he wanted the shinigami at that moment. His desire seemed to be burning another hole in his gut. He instinctively thrust his hips against the shinigami's.

Renji growled. Without breaking the kiss. He grabbed both of Grimmjow's thighs and pulled them up around him, so that he lay in the valley of Grimmjow's hips. This shameful posture only fueled Grimmjow's rage-driven lust. He grabbed the shinigami's head in both hands and licked the roof of his mouth seductively.

Renji moaned. He grabbed both of Grimmjows wrists and shoved them against the ground. Grimmjow smirked. He struggled against the grip, loving the feeling of being tied down. Then Renji sank his teeth into Grimmjow's neck.

"Ahhh…!" Grimmjow moaned, in a mix of pain and pleasure. His back arched.

Renji took advantage of that and lowered his mouth to Grimmjow's chest, kissing, licking and biting like an animal. Grimmjow's stomach clenched and released, his hips bucked and his back arched and relaxed. He seemed unable to keep still. He wanted more. He wanted to bite Renji too, and bared his teeth with a growl.

Renji saw this and grinned. "You want to bite me?" he murmured, against Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow merely hissed through his teeth at him.

Renji's eyes lit up with desire. "You can suck on something if you want, but if you bite it I'll kill you."

Grimmjow was confused for a moment. Then, suddenly, the shinigami straddled Grimmjow's chest. He knew what was coming. He growled.

"As if I'd take your nasty cock in my mouth," he snarled, though his groin was aching just at the idea.

Renji grinned again. Without replying, he removed his rock-hard penis and pressed it against Grimmjow's lips.

"Can you smell it?" he growled. "The smell of a man's cock?"

Grimmjow glared at him. "I don't see a man here. Just a shinigami with delusions of grandeur."

Renji's grin widened. Then, he yanked Grimmjows mouth open and shoved his dick inside.

Grimmjow coughed, and for a moment struggled to breathe. It was so weird. Obviously he'd never had a cock in his mouth before. The smell was overwhelming, and though it was not pleasant, it merely fueled his enraged lust. He glared up at the shinigami while his cock was throbbing inside his mouth.

But when he looked up, he saw that some of the shinigami's proud and confident amusement had faded. He merely stared at Grimmjow, and Grimmjow could see his eyes glazed over with lust. The espada grinned. The power had shifted.

He raised his head to deepen the angle and take Renji's cock at the way to the hilt. The shinigami groaned. Grimmjow discovered something about himself; that choking actually turned him on. He bobbed his head up and down Renji's length repeatedly, each time trying to take his cock deeper. Unfortunately, one time he was overly ambitious, and as he throat bowed outward in a way that made Renji groan with desire, his gag reflex was triggered and he had to turn away to spit out some stomach acid. He lay there for a while, catching his breath, unaware of the danger he'd provoked by his seduction.

Renji grabbed his head and shoved his cock deep inside again. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered, as he felt like he was losing his sanity. Then Renji began to fuck his face. Grimmjow gurgled and choked, Renji's cock repeatedly hitting his uvula and widening Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow couldn't believe how hot this was making him, even the danger that he wouldn't be able to breathe. His hips thrust upward helplessly, yearning for release.

Renji continued to fuck his face with complete abandon for at least ten minutes. Every now and then Grimmjow would choke and have to spit out stomach acid. But Renji would go straight back to fucking his throat. Renji was so hot he felt like his body was going to burst into flames. This espada's throat was easily the best hole he'd ever had. He couldn't get over the lazy, wanton expression in Grimmjow's eyes as he fucked him. But eventually, Renji realized he had to control himself. He didn't want to cum in Grimmjow's throat.

Slowly, he removed himself and let his cock breathe and cool down for a while. Grimmjow was panting and his eyes were dull, but his hips were shaking. He wanted more, that was obvious. And Renji was going to give it to him.

He yanked off Grimmjow's pants. The espada glared up at him, but did not protest. Then Renji enveloped Grimmjow's cock in his mouth.

"Ahhh…." gasped the espada, thrusting his hips helplessly against Renji's face.

Unfortunately Renji had other goals in mind, so after a few lusty strokes, he removed Grimmjow's cock from his mouth. Then he pressed his lips against Grimmjow's hole.

The espada jumped. "What the fuck…?" he muttered.

Renji flicked a lusty expression up to him. "You've never done this? It feels amazing," he said.

Grimmjow frowned, unsure. "You're messing with me."

Renji smiled up at him. "No. You've really never had a girl stick her finger up your ass? Well, it's quicker if I just show you I guess."

He wet his finger liberally in his mouth. He massaged the opening gently for a few moments, and then slowly inserted the first finger.

Grimmjow grunted with a small amount of pain, though he didn't stop him. He watched Renji curiously.

Renji worked his hole slowly and gently. He wanted to fuck Grimmjow silly, but he also wanted him to enjoy it. At least at first, he had to take his time. He knew it would be worth it later.

All of a sudden, Grimmjow jumped. Renji grinned. He stroked the same spot again.

"Ahh!" the espada moaned. "What the hell is that…?"

"Your prostate," Renji said with amusement. "I told you. You like it?"

The espada continued to twitch and his finger stroked and flicked his special spot. "Yeah, I…like it, but…hah…ah…if you keep going like that…I'm going to…ah!" His head fell back against the sand.

Renji smirked. An auspicious beginning.

Seemingly unaware of what Renji was planning on doing (otherwise, Renji reasoned, he would have fought him a bit more), Grimmjow allowed three fingers to be placed inside him, moving around provocatively and every now and again stroking his special spot. After a few minutes of this, and of gazing at Grimmjow's lusty face and cock bobbing in front of him, Renji reasoned he had waited long enough. He slowly removed his fingers.

Grimmjow gazed down at him curiously, just in time to see Renji lining up outside his entrance. "Fuck…" he muttered. And then Renji's cock was inside him.

"Grr…!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth, throwing his head back. It didn't hurt as bad as he might have expected, but it did hurt. He glared at Renji. "You fucking bastard…" he growled.

"Fucking you," Renji replied, his lips hovering over Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow snarled. "I'm going to kill you."

Renji chuckled. "You already are." He licked a long trail from the center of Grimmjow's neck to just behind his ear. He whispered, "You're so hot its killing me. My cock is about to burst. I'm dying to fuck you senseless, you stupid beast."

Grimmjow was panting at his words, his cock growing hard again. "You fucking perv," he said, though there was a trace of a smirk in his lips.

"You know just what to say to a guy," Renji said, grinning. Then he shoved his cock deep inside Grimmjow's gut.

Grimmjow cried out, burying his fingernails in Renji's shoulders. He panted for a few moments, and then Renji thrust inside him again. Gradually, his lust from before began to return. He was moaning contentedly when a burst of sensation shot through his body.

"Ahh!" he cried, his whole body twitching.

Renji grinned. "Did I find it again?"

Grimmjow was trembling, unsure what he was talking about. Then the shinigami fucked him again, and he nearly fainted with the sensation. It was like having the tip of his cock flicked repeatedly, the pain fueling the pleasure. He gripped Renji's shoulders like a drowning man would a life raft.

It was at this point that Renji threw away all his restraint, and showed the espada just exactly how hot he was making him.

Grimmjow's voice rang out through the cave and Renji fucked him like an animal, sinking his teeth into his neck and driving Grimmjow wild with sensation. And yet he could still see defiance flaming inside the epsada's eyes. It made Renji even hotter. He suddenly got to his knees, grabbing Grimmjow's hips and fucking him as hard as he could.

The espada seemed to be losing it. A trail of drool dripped out the corner of his mouth, and his eyes rolled back. Then, as Renji continued to fuck him, he grabbed his own cock. Apparently he could not wait any longer. Renji had no restraint left, he merely shoved his cock inside Grimmjow like a madman. Within moments, Grimmjow cried out the loudest he had so far, thrusting his hips up to meet Renji's cock and trembling as he shot cum all over his own chest. He sank down and trembled there for a moment.

Then Renji gave him all he had left, until he blew his load deep in Grimmjow's gut. The espada shuddered pleasantly, and then lost consciousness.

Renji panted like this for what felt like a long time. He stared at the amazingly hot creature he'd just fucked, and slowly reality began to return to him. What, he wondered to himself, the fuck am I going to do now? Having said that, wow. Good choice, me. But yeah, I may be in seriously deep trouble for this. I wonder if they have a specific punishment for fucking the enemy.


End file.
